Chalvin and Lela
= Chalvin and Lela (TV series) = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Chalvin and Lela is a British animated television series based on the popular children's picture book series of the same name by Lauren Child. It aired from 2000–2003. The animation uses a collage style that emulates the style of the original books. Three series were commissioned by and initially broadcast on the BBC between 2000 and 2003. The series is produced by Tiger Aspect Productions and have been subsequently broadcast in more than twenty countries. The series has won multiple BAFTA awards. Animation styleedit The television series uses a collage style of animation which captures the style of the original books. 2D cel animation, paper cutout, fabric design, real textures, photomontage, and archive footage are all employed and subsequently animated in a software application called CelAction2D.1 The cartoons are also notable for their use of children rather than adult voice actors, a technique pioneered by the Peanuts television specials. Both the books and the cartoon also follow a technique of never showing adults. Awardsedit * Cartoons On The Bay 2006 ** Awarded Best Series For Infants23 ** Awarded Best Programme23 ** Awarded The Raisat YOYO Best Series3 * BAFTA Children's Awards 2006 ** Nominated for Best Pre-school Animation Series4 * Bradford Animation Festival 2006 ** Awarded Best TV Series for Children and Adults5 * Royal Television Society Educational Programme Awards 2006 ** Nominated for Best Children's Programme for the episode Welcome To Lolaland6 * BAFTA Children's Awards 2007 ** Awarded Best Pre-school Animation Series7 ** Awarded Best Writer (Bridget Hurst)7 ** Nominated for Best Writer (Anna Starkey)7 ** Nominated for Best Animation (for Charlie and Lola Christmas Special)7 * Royal Television Society Craft and Design Awards 2006–2007 ** Awarded Best Music Original Score (John Greswell and David Schweitzer)8 * Annecy Animation Festival 2007 ** Awarded Special Award for a TV Series (for the episode I Will Be Especially, Very Careful)9 * Broadcast Awards 2007 ** Awarded Best Children's Programme10 * 34th Annual Annie Awards (2007) ** Nominated for Best Animated Television Production11 * BAFTA Children's Awards 2008 ** Awarded Best Animation (for the Charlie and Lola Autumn Special)12 ** Awarded Best Pre-school Animation Series12 ** Nominated for Best Writer (Dave Ingham)12 International broadcastedit The series has been aired in the following countries: * Australia: ABC and CBeebies * Canada: GAC, Access, Family Channel * United Kingdom: CBeebies, BBC Two The commissioning broadcaster * United States: Playhouse Disney, Disney Junior The series has been dubbed into Gaelic and is regularly shown on BBC Two Scotland and in BBC Alba during the morning. It goes by Chalvin is Lela. Episodesedit The first television series of 26 episodes (11 minutes each) was commissioned by Michael Carrington at the BBC and first broadcast on 7 November 2005.13 The second series of 26 episodes (again, 11 minutes each) started broadcasting on CBeebies on 2 October 2006 (with the morning broadcast also being shown on BBC Two) a third series followed. In the television series, Charlie is seven and Lola is four, and goes to school (her teacher is called Mrs. Hanson). In episodes of both the first and second series, Charlie celebrates his birthday (in "It's a Secret..." and "This Is Actually My Party"), although this doesn't seem to affect his age in other episodes. Season 1: 2000–2001edit Edit Season 2: 2001–2002edit Edit Season 3: 2002–2003edit Edit DVD releasesedit * Charlie and Lola ONE - 13 February 2006 * Charlie and Lola TWO - 13 May 2006 * Charlie and Lola THREE - 4 September 2006 * Charlie and Lola FOUR - 6 November 2006 * Charlie And Lola: The Absolutely Complete Series 1 (box set of DVDs 1 - 4) - 6 August 2007 * Charlie And Lola: The Absolutely Complete Series 1 (in metal lunch box) - 13 August 2007 * Charlie and Lola 9 (I really really need actual ice skates and other stories) - 27 October 2008 * Charlie And Lola: The Absolutely Complete Series 2 (box set of DVDs 5-8) - 10 November 2008 * Charlie and Lola 10 (I can't stop hiccuping and other stories) - 23 February 2009 * Charlie and Lola 11 (Everything is different and not the same) - 12 October 2009 * Charlie And Lola: The Absolutely Complete Series 3 (box set of DVDs 9-11) - 28 June 2010 * Charlie and Lola - The Absolutely Complete Collection (box set of all 11 DVDs) - 29 November 2010 Voicesedit * Charlie – Jethro Lundie-Brown, Daniel Mayers (series 2), Oriel Agranoff (series 3) * Lola – Maisie Cowell, Clementine Cowell (series 2), Holly Callaway (series 3) * Marv – Ryan Harris * Lotta – Morgan Gayle * Soren Lorenson – Stanley Street In the USA and Canada, volumes 9 and 11 are reversed, however, volume 9 is titled "What Can I Wear for Halloween?" instead of "Everything is different and not the same".